


Displaced

by RoseThorne



Series: aphro-verse [1]
Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Double Anal Penetration, Humiliation, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 03:38:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5275070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseThorne/pseuds/RoseThorne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xellos discovers that what he thought he wanted wasn't really what he wanted at all. Gourry/Zelgadis/Xellos </p><p>Originally written in December 2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Displaced

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Slayers is owned by a bunch of folks who aren’t me. I’m borrowing them for my perverse pleasure, much as Xellos borrows emotions for his.

To Gourry and Zelgadis’ irritation and Xellos’ amusement, Lina had insisted that they remain dressed as women even as they slept at the inn in Femille. She argued, quite rationally, that if a disaster struck it’d be better not to be scrambling to get into drag before getting out of danger—which didn’t explain to Zelgadis’ satisfaction why she, Amelia, and Martina were able to change into the pajamas provided by the inn.

Really, Xellos didn’t mind at all. He thought Zelgadis looked rather stunning in his corset, though he had enough sense not to vocalize it, and Gourry looked rather fetching in pink—really, if didn’t like passing for a woman, he should’ve cut his hair.

As for Xellos… Well, he could manipulate his body to be any gender, or even both at the same time if he wanted, but he generally found it far more entertaining to maintain a male projection. In so many ways.

Some of which he intended to enjoy tonight, after they retired to the room they were sharing.

Neither of them had complained when Xellos ordered a few bottles of wine. After all, it had been a difficult day for them, he’d pointed out needlessly. It had been ridiculously easy to spike their glasses with a powerful aphrodisiac.

Xellos had initially intended to enjoy the confusion of their emotions during and after the aphrodisiac’s effects. Unbridled lust counted as a negative emotion, and the plethora of negative emotions after the fact would be quite lovely.

And then there was the view, of course.

And it was, indeed, a sight. Zelgadis straddling Gourry, both of their skirts hitched up and underwear torn away, the blond impaling the chimera on a rather engorged cock.

He wasn’t sure if it was the sight of Zel’s shapely ass, or the sound he made as he was penetrated, but Xellos found himself reluctant to remain a spectator.

Later, he would tell himself that moving behind Zelgadis and pushing into him as well was for the pain it would cause the shaman and the pleasure that pain gave him.

But that didn’t explain why he was careful to make it as pleasurable as possible, why the sensation of Gourry’s cock against his and the pressure of Zelgadis around them seemed to impact his real body, why the two of them gasping his name was so intoxicating, why their orgasms—undeniably a mass of powerfully positive emotions—were delicious to him, or why he felt a sort of orgasm rip through him as well.

It didn’t explain why he was all too pleased that the aphrodisiac lasted long into the night and allowed for so much more experimenting.

And it certainly didn’t explain at all why their horror and embarrassment when they woke in a sticky tangle of limbs…

It didn’t explain why the very emotions he had wanted in the first place tasted terrible to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic for Slayers Kinkfest, for the prompt:
> 
> Xellos/Zelgadis/Gourry: cross dressing with double penetration - they look so pretty on you
> 
> Wound up being a bit angsty on Xellos’ part. He’s such a mope. Ah, well.


End file.
